


Play Time

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide a little bit of "play" time is needed to unwind.<br/>NOTE: BDSM centered one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KNGPIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNGPIN/gifts).



> This is for KNGPIN who was hoping for some bondage in Blood Lust, but I just couldn't figure out how to work it in. Hopefully this makes up for it!

Mitchell tested his restraints and found them to be comfortable, but he definitely wasn’t going anywhere. The leather cuffs were lined with fleece and he followed his arms up above his head where they connected to the chain hanging from the ceiling. He shivered as a cool air moved over his body, making him wish he had a stitch of clothing on. Almost. He’d only been waiting a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. The deep blue, almost black walls should’ve made him feel confined, but in all honesty he felt free down here. The black leather furniture in the room added to the atmosphere, as did the lack of windows.

Finally he heard it. The door opened softly and he could hear booted footsteps slowly make their way over. He could feel him behind him but Mitchell didn’t dare move. He was awarded for his restraint by the feel of a leather-clad hand running its fingers down his spine, making Mitchell break out in goosebumps. The hand dragged along his rib cage as its owner moved around to face Mitchell.

Mitchell quietly sucked in his breath as Gideon moved into his line of sight. He took in the stern look on his face which, had it not been for the twinkle in his eyes, might have worried Mitchell. Mitchell let himself work his eyes down from Gideon’s face to his bare torso. The man was positively ripped -  bulging biceps, washboard abs led down to well-worn leather pants hugging lean hips and encasing legs as strong as steel, and finally stopping at the booted feet. This was a look that was a serious turn-on for Mitchell. All man, take no fucking prisoners. Gideon’s arms were crossed at his chest, and Mitchell could see him waiting.

“You ready mate?” Mitchell only nodded, he was more than ready to let go. It had been a seriously fucked up week, and they both needed this. And somehow Gideon knew which roles they each needed to play today.

Gideon uncrossed his arms and walked behind Mitchell to the table where all of his toys were laid out, waiting. He picked up the long piece of black silk and ran it through his fingers before returning to Mitchell. He slowly wrapped it around Mitchell’s face, cutting off his eye sight. Depriving the senses could really enhance the play, and Gideon debated on using headphones to kill his hearing as well, but he ultimately decided against it. He wanted Mitchell to be able to hear him this time.

Walking back over to the table he picked up his favorite flogger. Forty five tails made from the finest deer hide. The tails were soft as velvet and made a great thudding sensation. It was the perfect way to warm Mitchell up. Running the tails through his fingers as he walked back over and flung the tails over Mitchell’s left shoulder, letting them fall slowly down his back. Mitchell’s head immediately fell back and he sighed. He repeated the movement several times, alternating shoulders, letting the sensation of the leather caressing his skin lull Mitchell into a relaxed state. Gideon knew that the feeling was almost hypnotic. He then slowly took a step back and lightly threw the flogger, bringing the tails down his back muscles with a bit more strength. He heard Mitchell moan and reading his body language knew he was on the right track. He kept it up for a minute before taking another step back and applying a bit more force to his swing, giving the tails more impact and adding a bit of a sting to the thud. Gideon worked his back into a nice shade of pink before working his way to his ass. Mitchell had a fantastic ass, it was tight, muscled and fit nicely against Gideon.

When his ass was red he set the flogger down and then ran his hands down Mitchell’s back. Gideon leaned into his back and ran his hands over his chest. “How we doing mate”, he asked. Mitchell moaned and replied, “green fucking light man.” Gideon chuckled at that. They had their codes for playing. Green light meant keep going, yellow meant slow down and red meant stop.  He pulled back and quickly slapped Mitchell on the ass as he went back for the next item on his table. He picked up the leather riding crop and brought it back over and ran it down Mitchell’s spine, giving him a brief heads up as to what was coming. Today was not the day for a hard session. They sometimes needed it, wanted it, but today was just for reminding them to feel alive, that they had survived another day of what life had to throw at them.

He ran the crop up the inside of Mitchell’s leg. “Spread your legs a bit, yep, perfect.” He ran it up the inside of one leg, up under his balls – giving it a little tap and eliciting a groan- then back down the other leg. He ran it over both sides of his ass before giving him an easy smack, making Mitchell jerk and sigh out. “Like that?” When Mitchell nodded Gideon snapped the leather pad against his ass again, this time harder. Gideon continued his ministrations, watching the skin glow a nice shade of pink, and then ultimately red. He would leave no welts or bruises today. Mitchell was moaning and writhing in pleasure. Gideon could read him like a book, knew how his body responded and would know the second his movements went from ones of pleasure to ones of pain. Sweat rolled down Mitchell’s back and he was breathing heavily, so Gideon returned the crop to the table and retrieved his piece of rabbit pelt. Running it over the red skin would help cool it down, and it felt heavenly.

Mitchell sighed out a “fuck” as he felt the soft fur on his back. There was something about the feel of the soft fur against his hot skin that felt so fucking good. He was already hard and the anticipation of Gideon working his way around to his front side was almost too much. The feel of the fur left him and he heard Gideon step away, presumably back to the table. Mitchell could already feel himself heading to that sweet spot of oblivion.

Gideon looked over his toys, deciding on the next one. He bypassed the canes, too painful for today’s session he felt. He saw what he wanted and grabbed it. He grabbed the bottle next to it and walked back over to Mitchell. He set the two items on the floor then reached up and unhooked the cuffs from the chain. As Mitchell brought his arms down Gideon rubbed them to help work out the kinks, then he led him over to a leather-padded bench. “Lay down, on your front, ass out.” Mitchell obeyed immediately. He laid his torso down on the high bench, his arms out in front of him resting on the remainder of the bench. He was bent at the waist. “Spread your legs for me,” Gideon commanded, and Mitchell did so. Grabbing the two items from the floor Gideon ran his hand down Mitchell’s back and over his ass, kneading the muscles and eliciting anther moan.

Mitchell was enjoying the feeling of Gideon’s hand on his skin when felt the cold lube drip onto him, between his cheeks. He spread his legs a bit more, opening himself up. Gideon slid a finger into his tight hole and worked the tight muscle, then added another finger, stretching him out. “Ready?” Mitchell nodded and he felt the dildo slide in slowly, giving Mitchell time to stretch to accommodate it. Once it was in Gideon pulled him back up and lead him over to the St. Andrew’s Cross, securing hands and ankles so he was vertically spread-eagle.

Gideon went back to the flogger and picked it back up and went back to Mitchell. He began to do to his front what he’d done with his back. He knew this was Mitchell’s favorite part. He ran the tails down his chest, over his nipples and then down over his straining cock. He repeated this over and over again and could see he was working Mitchell up into a bit of a frenzy. His cock was hard as a rock and leaking and he knew he might not last too much longer. He set the flogger down and went up to Mitchell, placing a gloved hand around his throat. “What do you want mate, tell me.” Mitchell groaned loud, wishing he could see into Gideon’s eyes. “You. I fucking want you.” Gideon smiled and ran both hands down the man’s chest. He pulled off the leather gloves so he could be skin to skin, then raked his nails down, making sure to go over the nipples. “Jesus Christ Gideon!” Mitchell gasped out as he arched his back into Gideon’s hands. Gideon then reached into his back pocket and took out the remote and pushed the button, causing the dildo in Mitchell’s ass to vibrate.

“Holyfuckingshit” he cried out as it went off, vibrating his whole body. Gideon then leaned in and ran his tongue over a nipple, and pulled it into his mouth and sucked. Mitchell was about to come unglued when the vibration stopped and Gideon’s mouth retreated, almost making him whine at the loss of contact. When he heard Gideon returned he felt something ice cold hit him and he jerked with a hiss. Gideon ran an ice cube over his nipples, then ran his hot tongue over it. He could tell it was driving Mitchell crazy, and he hit the remote again, causing Mitchell to jump and cry out again. He’d avoided touching his cock the whole time, he had a feeling if he did Mitchell would come, and Gideon wasn’t quite done.

Mitchell must have read his mind because he rasped out, “Jesus Gid I won’t last much longer if you keep this up.” Gideon killed the remote and decided to move on to round three. He unhooked Mitchell from the cross, kept him blindfolded and led him over to the plush bed in the corner. He laid Mitchell on his back onto the soft black sheets and down pillows. It was only then he removed the blindfold, wanting to look into those bright blue eyes. Gideon climbed over him and rested his weight on his elbows as he leaned in and took Mitchell in a deep kiss. Shifting his weight to one arm he used the other to caress the hard chest beneath him. Gideon continued to kiss him, nibbling his bottom lip, then sliding his tongue in gently to taste Mitchell. It was slow and sensual, just the way he wanted it.

Mitchell ran his hands up Gideon’s back, squeezing the muscles under his hands, then back down and over the leather-clad ass. The smell and feel of the leather was like an aphrodisiac as Gideon continued to kiss him with abandon. Gideon slid his knee in between his legs, nudging his cock and making him groan out at the feeling. As Gideon released his mouth he nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking in his favorite spot. Mitchell had one hand tangled in Gideon’s hair and the other was clutching his ass, pushing him into his groin. Gideon worked his way down his chest, sucking on his nipples, nibbling his hip bones. When he sat up Mitchell opened his eyes, frustrated that Gideon’s mouth hadn’t kept going lower. Gideon smiled at him and winked. The fucker _winked_. “Patience mate, its coming.”

When Mitchell practically growled at him Gideon decided to take pity on the kid and leaned down, never breaking eye contact, and ran his tongue from his balls to his head. Mitchell groaned and grabbed the bedsheets, white knuckled. Gideon’s hot tongue licked and sucked working its way up and down Mitchell’s shaft. He sucked one, then two of his balls into his mouth before releasing them with a pop and licked back up and over the head of Mitchell’s cock. He could taste the salty tang of him as he licked, then he took him deep and swallowed before slowly pulling back up. Mitchell was breathing very hard and sweating, barely holding on to control.

Gideon sat up again and turned Mitchell over to his front. “Get your ass up here kid,” and Mitchell wasted no time doing so. Gideon grabbed the base of the dildo that was still in there and slowly pulled it out, making Mitchell cry out. Gideon undid the fly on his pants and pulled his cock out. It was hard and eager for Mitchell’s tightness. He leaned over and grabbed lube off the nightstand and greased himself up. He grabbed Mitchell’s hips and leaned over him, placing kisses along his back before sitting back and with a quiet “Ready?” and a nod from the man under him, he slowly pushed into Mitchell. He buried himself to the hilt and relished in the tight feeling around his cock. He slowly began to pull out, then push back in, rubbing his hands over Mitchell as he did. “Fucking hell Gid, that feels good.” Gideon agreed one hundred percent. He pushed Mitchell on his back, telling him to lay down flat and Gideon laid over him, then pulled both of them onto their side. With Mitchell pressed up against his front, Gideon kept up his rhythm while he ran his free hand up and down Mitchell’s chest. He placed kisses along his jawline and his neck, the tops of his shoulders. He picked up his pace a little and ran his hand down to Mitchell’s cock, sliding his fingers down his hard shaft to cup his balls. Mitchell moaned long and hard and couldn’t decide if he should push back into Gideon’s cock or forward into his hand. “Shit, I’m almost there Gid,” he said, and Gideon began to stroke his cock harder while increasing his tempo in his ass. He could feel Mitchell tightening up and knew he would come any second. “Let go kid, come for me,” he whispered in his ear and began to jack him off even harder. Mitchell felt his balls tighten up and then that sweet release as he spilled all over Gideon’s hand and the bed, grunting through each spurt and feeling of bliss. When he was spent Gideon moved his arm up and under Mitchell’s, pinning him flat against the bed and began to pound into Mitchell as he felt his own release crawl up his spine. Mitchell spread his legs under Gideon even more, giving him better access and Gideon cried out with a loud grunt as he spilled his seed deep inside Mitchell. Gideon laid along his back for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he carefully pulled out. He placed a kissed on Mitchell’s shoulder, telling him not to move. He got up off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom before returning with a warm, wet rag. He wiped Mitchell’s backside down, both cleaning him and soothing the skin, then rolled him over and did the same to his front. Mitchell sighed and closed his eyes while Gideon took care of him. When he was done he tossed the rag onto the nightstand and then kicked his boots and socks off, then pulled his pants off. He slid into the bed gathering Mitchell into his chest and kissed him passionately before pulling away, then adding another soft kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered before grabbing the fluffy down comforter and pulled it up and over the two of them, snuggling in with the man who was his partner in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious -   
> St. Andrew's Cross: a wooden or steel set of slats in the shape of an "X", with the sub/bottom attached to it, usually with one limb on each ends of the "X".
> 
> Floggers: Have many shapes and sizes. Some are made for a thudding sensation, some are more for impact play (more pain). The more tails, the thuddier the feel. If you've never had it done to you properly, you're missing out :-)
> 
> Red Light/Green Light: A common set up to ensure the sub/bottom is ok during the play. Green light means everything is fine, yellow light means slow down, or lets talk about what's happening, and red light means everything stops immediately.
> 
> And there's your BDSM lecture for today, lol.


End file.
